Rory Waits For Amy
by Sirro134
Summary: A small sample of Rory's life in New York without Amy. Reviews always welcome :D


Rory had been in New York for a few years, trying to keep a steady job so he could pay for medical school. He had gone through nursing school already back in England so he knew he would have a head start in his studies. Rory had started out as a delivery boy, not having much of a choice when he first woke up in New York. He figured out later that it had been the angel that had sent him back, even after the paradox they had created. They still managed to separate him from the Doctor.

From Amy.

Oh how he missed Amy. He still kept his wedding ring on in hopes that he would find Amy one day, wandering the streets, looking for him. He dreamed about his time with her, growing up together, living together and all the adventures they had together on the TARDIS with the Doctor.

The Doctor.

It wasn't the Doctor's fault really. How could he have known that there was an angel behind him? At least Amy had the Doctor to keep her company. Keep her safe.

He woke up in his small apartment to his alarm clock ringing away at him. Rory had been dreaming of the time he, amy and the doctor had been in a small little town where Amy and him lived. Amy was also very pregnant in the dream. Carrying his child. He also saw River Song in the dream, whispering to him that everything would turn out alright.

How could it? He could not get back to Amy. His Amy. The red haired Scottish girl who refused to give up her Scottish accent for anyone.

His Amy.

Rory rolled out of bed, turned off his alarm clock and got ready for the day ahead. He tried not to trip over his textbooks and found his clothes. They still felt like costumes to him. He missed being able to wear his jeans which were folded away in a safe place where no one could find them, along with his dark blue hoodie. They would not be around for a good fifty years or so.

He put on his shirt, pants, suspenders and jacket. He grabbed his hat and headed out the door. Rory entered the quiet streets of Lower New York, quiet because of the unearthly hour he was awake. It was just past five in the morning when he got to his job.

"All right, here's your first load." The manager grunted from his stool, nodding at the vehicle in front of him."

"First load?" Rory asked, he didn't like the sound of this.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You got Smith's shift as well. Decided to disappear on us after all." Rory was about to protest but he needed the money. It wasn't likely that he would get much more out of it but he liked the extra work. Kept his mind busy.

Rory's work delivered milk and ice blocks for refrigerators. Rory missed his electric fridge back home but he wasn't likely to see it again. It's funny what you miss when you don't have it. Rory drove around, delivering milk, picking up bottles and dropping off ice blocks. Most people had him deliver it right into their homes without second guessing him. People were more trusting.

Rory knew that he had to get as much of this done as possible so that he could have time to study but he needed a coffee. He drove over to a diner he liked down near Winter Quay. He knew it would just bring back memories but he wanted to see it again. Rory sat in the diner, starring at the Hotel looming at the end of the street. It looked run down like all the other building surrounding it but he knew what had been happening there. He knew what people meant when they said the statues moved. It looked exactly the same as it did every time he went.

Something caught his eye. A flicker or red. He put his coffee down and looked again. It looked the same. Except something moved again. He could see it in the distance. Rory slapped down his change for the coffee and ran out the door.

Amy.

It could possibly be Amy.

Rory ran up the street towards the hotel but saw nothing. He stopped in front of it and started looking everywhere. He could have sworn he saw something red.

He turned to the sound of children laughing. A creepy sound to him considering what happened the last time he heard that noise.

But instead it was actual children. Two children were playing in the street with an old rag doll. The boy and girl were taking turns tossing it back and forth. The girl was wearing a red coat.

It reminded him of Amy in her red sweater.

Rory put his hands in his pockets and headed back towards the diner.

"Rory?" A Scottish voice asked. Rory stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice, he would know it anywhere. He turned around to see Amy standing in the doorway of the Hotel. She looked exactly as she had the day he left her in the graveyard. He blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

"Amy?" he whispered, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

"Of course it's me stupid. Who else would I be?" Tears began to come to his eyes. He ran up the stairs and embraced his wife. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Rory didn't care how long it was, he got his wife back for a second time.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. All these years I waited, waiting to see if you and the Doctor would show up and-"

"Rory. It's just me." Amy said. She looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean? Did the angel get you too?" He asked horrified.

"No, it didn't get me. I let it. I knew it was the only way I could see you again." A tear escaped her eye.

"But, the Doctor, he-"

"Can't come get us. I know. We're stuck here. Permanently."

"As long as it's with you I couldn't care less where we were. As long as it's with you, I'm the happiest man in the world." He lead her down the steps.

"Welcome to New York, 1947."

"'47? But it was 1938 when we were here last."

"There was obviously a gap in the time the angels sent us back."

"When did you get here?" Amy asked. Rory's face darkened. He didn't want to tell her how long he had been waiting for her. Again.

"Let's talk about it later, I really have to get you a proper outfit for this place and to get back to my job before I'm fired." He looked at her in her brown jacket and tight skinny jeans. This would definitely cause some stares.

"Right. Guess I'll have to get a dress then. I don't mind wearing dresses."

"Every single day?" Rory asked with a smug smile. He took her hand and guided her towards a dress shop he knew was downtown. He knew she couldn't keep it up for long at home, how would she adjust here? He didn't care. He got his Amy back, that's all that mattered.

The roman soldier got his girl in the box back.


End file.
